The Last Kiss
by Behind The Lyrics Contest
Summary: Bella had loved Edward once, of that she was sure. Although, now, that love seemed to be waning. How she longed for those days when being with Edward was new and exciting.


Behind the lyrics contest

Title: The Last Kiss

Characters: Edward/ Bella

Word count: 2,000

Lyric prompt: She killed it with kisses, and from it she fled

Disclaimer: I do not own, I just play with ;)

Rating: M

Summary: Bella had loved Edward once, of that she was sure. Although, now, that love seemed to be waning. How she longed for those days when being with Edward was new and exciting.

Bella had loved Edward once, of that she was sure. Although, now, that love seemed to be waning. How she longed for those days when being with Edward was new and exciting.

Rolling over to find him watching me sleep yet again, I sighed and moved to get out of the bed.

"Good morning, my love." Just the sound of Edward's voice was grating to my already tired nerves. I tried to fake a smile so he wouldn't start questioning my lack of enthusiasm with him lately.

"Morning to you too, Edward." I replied making my way into the bathroom to have some "human moments" before starting out the day officially. By the time I was done and out of the bathroom, Edward had already made breakfast for me and was sitting down writing a list of plans for the day. I tried not to roll my eyes at his incessant need to plan our whole lives right down to the minute when I'd be eating lunch. Edward wanted to protect me. Hell, the whole damn Cullen family wanted to protect me. It was getting to the point of madness.

I ate my breakfast in silence watching Edward continue to list every minute detail. Thinking back to the day when the only lists in my life were the ones I made for the store. Going back to my now cold eggs, I felt his heated stare burning into me.

"What is it Edward?" I didn't mean for it to come so harsh, it just did.

"Nothing, Love. Are you ok? You seem distracted is all." Oh, if Edward only knew that my brain was thinking only of one thing, how to get away from him. Sometimes it really was a good thing he couldn't read my mind.

Taking the last bite of my meal, I barely had enough time to put my fork down before Edward had the plate and juice glass in the sink and was washing it.

"I can do that myself, you know."

"I know, Love. I just like taking care of you." He answered back with his trademark smirk. That smirk used to dazzle me into almost anything Edward wanted of me, now it just seemed to annoy me into wanting to leave the room.

I made a loud thudding noise as I sat down on the couch, flipping the TV on. I could still hear Edward tinkering around in the kitchen, probably making me lunch for later. I rolled my eyes at the thought, continuing to channel surf. When Edward was finished in the kitchen, he made his way to the spot on the couch next to me, folding me into his side.

"So, I was thinking we could go over to my family's house today, maybe have a family picnic." _Great, cause that's not weird or anything_, I thought to myself as I felt Edward sliding the remote from my grip to change the channel.

"Sounds great, Edward. I'm really looking forward to seeing the family." I plastered on another fake smile and turned back to the show Edward had picked. The cooking channel. Figures.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" _You don't want to know, trust me._

"Just how much I missed hanging out with everyone. We've been so busy planning this wedding and everything, I haven't been able to see them much anymore." When Edward had first asked me to marry him, I was a bit hesitant. With the promise he'd finally change me, "yes" seemed to fly out of my mouth before my brain could tell me to think it through. Though now, I was starting to remember why I was on the fence about marriage with him in the first place. I still wanted to be a vampire of course, it was just the reason why that had changed over the last few months.

My reason for wanting to be a vampire now rested solely in the fact that I wanted Edward to let me take care of myself without his watchful eye. The fact I would be able to kick his ass if he tried to stop me was also a pretty sweet perk as well.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Jasper to let him know we are on our way so he can make other plans for the day."

"Wait! Jasper's not gonna be there?" That was the other thing about Edward that really sent me into a bitch fit. Ever since my birthday slip up with Jasper, he had made sure Jasper never got so much as to be within the same mile as me. If Jasper ever was around when I was, Edward always had him in his sights and thoughts. I had told Edward many times it could have happened with anyone in the family, but you think he listens to me?

I felt bad for Jasper. He was somehow in the same boat as me and there wasn't a fucking thing either of us could do about it, or was there? The wheels in my head started turning as I continued to speak to Edward.

"Edward, Jasper doesn't have to leave every time you bring me around. He's part of the family too and once we are married it's going to be hard to not run into each other at some point. May as well get it over with." I quirked an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would say.

He let out an unneeded sigh, running a hand through his already messed hair. "I guess that you're right, Love. Fine, Jasper can stay."

"Thank you. I'll go get ready so that we can go." I left to change kissing Edward's cheek. Yes, today may just be a good day after all and one I'm sure Edward will never forget.

The drive to the Cullen's with Edward was silent, well, except for my fidgeting with the radio.

"Will you stop playing with that, Love." I saw Edward's jaw clenching as he sped through town. He hated me messing with his precious Volvo. Sometimes I wonder if he loves this car more than me. Another thought for another time.

"I'm trying to find a good station. I'm so sick of classical." I settled on a country channel just as we pulled into the long drive way of the Cullen house.

"Well we're here, so it doesn't matter." His face was smug as he rushed around to open my door. I had one foot on the ground reaching for my purse, when a blob of black hair that could only be Alice, came rushing into the car picking me up into a hug.

"I've missed you, Bella." She set me gently back down on the ground after hearing the not so subtle growl from Edward.

"I missed you too, Alice. Edward's been keeping me under lock and key." Walking into the house with Alice on one side and Edward on the other protectively holding my hand, I saw Jasper peeking out of his bedroom window, a small smile on his face.

As soon as I made into the house, the rest of the family attacked me with hugs. I got a small nod from Rosalie before she walked from the room.

"So, Bella and I were thinking of doing a family picnic with everyone." Y_es Edward and I were, because my brain has melted into his._ I nodded in fake agreement as Esme went to grab some things from the kitchen.

"That sounds great. It'll give us a chance to catch up. There's so much to talk about, what with the wedding just a month away now." Was it really just a month away? I had tried not to think about it too much. The wedding dress hanging over my closet door was all the reminder I needed.

"Yes, in a little over a month Bella will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen." Edward was beaming and I wanted to beam him. I tried to recall my feeling of love for him from a few months ago, but it just wasn't there. This no longer felt like I had any say in my own life. Not only was Edward planning my wedding and listing my daily plans out, but it seemed the rest of his family was in on the joke as well. The only one that ever treated me like I had a mind too, was locked up in his room because he tried to eat me.

With that thought and a new idea ready to be set in motion, I projected all my feelings out to Jasper. I hoped if he was paying attention he would understand them and send his own back to me. Edward had been clever enough to block verbal and physical contact, but not emotional.

Pretty soon I felt a wave of determination hitting me full force mixed with a spike of respect. Jasper understood my plan. It wasn't long after that I saw Jasper make his way downstairs. He made a quick pass to Alice, pecking her cheek. Heading my way, I saw Edward stiffen and prepare to move in front of me as Jasper continued on to me.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise." Edward did his jaw-clench, hair-pulling thing and nodded, moving out of the way a tiny bit.

"Just trust him, Edward. Read his mind. What's he thinking?"

"That he...that he loves you." I saw the bright smile on Jasper's face as he finally reached me.

"Bella, I truly am sorry for what I almost did to you, but please know I could never hurt you." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, letting him pull me in closer. I could feel the coolness from his body numbing me. I relaxed myself into him more, sending him back my own love, letting him know I was sure I really wanted to go through with it. I felt his hand on the back of my neck as the other rested still at the small of my back. His calm never wavered as his lips placed a gentle kiss at my neck.

His lips moved from my neck to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella? Sure you want me to do it? Once we do this there's no turning back."

"I'm sure, Jasper. I want it to be you. I trust you. I love you." I kissed his cheek, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." With that I felt his teeth slowly sink into my neck as my body went limp in his arms. Locked in our hugging embrace, no one in the family would suspect what was happening. To everyone else, it looked only as if it was a friendly hug or maybe Jasper testing his control. It felt like minutes had passed since Jasper had hugged me tightly to him to bite me, but in reality it had only been a few seconds.

As I lay burning, I heard hushed voices surround me, most of which I'm sure were between Edward and Jasper.

I would never know the aftermath of what Jasper and I had done or what Edward would to do me until after I had come out of my venom induced coma. But right now I didn't care. I was finally free. I felt Jasper's lips place a cooling kiss where he had marked me. Waiting for Edward to do it himself was a fading pipe dream. I knew the only one that would do it was Jasper, it was just figuring out how that was the hardest part. I knew that sending Jasper my trust and love for him would be all the push he'd need to help me with my little plan, and in helping me I helped him in trusting himself too.


End file.
